Problem: Express $0.6503$ as a fraction.
Answer: $0.6503$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{6}{10} + \dfrac{5}{100} + \dfrac{0}{1000} + \dfrac{3}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{6503}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $6503$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{6503}{10000}$